Bristolian Republic
The Bristolian Republic, more commonly known as Bristol or sometimes '''Bristopolis '''is a sovereign state located Northern Western Europe, on the Island of Great Britain. The Bristolian Republic has a total population of approximately 46 million as of 2050, of which over 95% live in the metropolis of Bristopolis. The Bristolian Republic is centred around its capital, and the second largest city in Europe, Bristopolis, a metropolis of massive size and might, a mecca of technological advancement, economic activity and cultural development. Bristopolis itself is divided into four Urban Zones. Surrounding the metropolis, lie the poorer districts and further out, rural zones. Rural Zones are those which have higher regulations on building, and their main priorities are production of food in large bio-farms, which produce huge quantities of produce for use in the city, and to be shipped abroad. The Bristolian Republic was officially formed after the Sino-Russian Invasion of Europe and subsequently the United Kingdom. The Sino-Russo Invasion toppled the European Union's government, and the United Kingdom could not hold its own against the two powers, and its government fell in December 2030. Bristol was largely untouched by the Russo-Chinese occupations in Europe, largely becoming a lawless zone along with the rest of the Southwest of England, with London almost entirely decimated by the European-Russo-Chinese War. Survivors and refugees flocked to the city in hopes to escape rising sea levels, and radioactive fallout. By 2035, all occupations in Europe had ended, and Russian and Chinese forces retreated. The formation of the Parisian Republic led to a consensus among the terrified population of Bristol to form a stable centralised government. As sea levels rose to the highest in centuries, among the last remaining companies of the United Kingdom, the Pharrell Corporation, agreed to asist the newly formed governing body of Bristol in modernising its infrastructure, including the huge contract to build the Bristol Shield which would protect the city, and surrounding areas from flooding. Bristol was assisted by the Parisian Republic financially for the project. Refugees began to ship in en masse from across Europe and the former British Isles. After the construction, Bristol was in major debt to the Pharrell Corporation, the company had increasingly large power over the government of the Bristolian Republic throughout the 2040's, giving it largely free reign over Bristol. Bristolian Republic is a representative democracy, with the executive power vested in the Chancellor of Bristol, while the legislative body is the Quorom. The Quorom comprises of elected representatives from each zone, urban zones are entitled to a higher number of representatives than rural zones. Any policies or mandates proposed by the Chancellor must first go through vote in the unicameral Quorom. The Chancellor has the right to construct a cabinet, in which aids governance. The Pharrell Corporation however, is a major, powerful and influential contractor of the government, who in the past has created Bristol as their own private metropolis. Etymology The name, Bristolian Republic comes from the largest city of the country, Bristol, which covers over half of its territory, and as such, the Bristolian Republic is most commonly referred to as Bristol, despite the existence of other major population centres, these have mostly been engulfed into Bristol's outer zones. Collectively, the Bristolian Republic is often referred to as 'The Zones.' History Invasion of the United Kingdom Aftermath and Reconstruction Modern Bristol Politics Government Foreign Relations Law Zones Bristol is divided into two separate types of divisions, known as Zones, Urban Zones and Rural Zones. Urban Zones are those which are located in part of the Bristol Metropolis and consist of high density buildings within the Bristol Shield, while Rural Zones consist largely of agricultural production for the vast population of Bristol's Metropolis and exist outside of the Shield. There are approximately 2 Million people currently living in the Rural Zones, compared to 28 million people living in the metropolis. Urban Zones are entitled to more Assembly members than Rural Zones due to higher population. Number of Assembly members depends on size, and population of said Zone. Zones do not have a governance themselves, and are directly governed by the Executive and Legislative bodies of the Bristolian Government. Law Enforcement The unified national police force of Bristol is the Bristolian Police. Acting as a unified and centralised body, the Bristolian police force are known for their efficience. The Force is organised into Zone Squads, which are assigned, and based in, a particular metropolitan urban zone within the Metropolis. Rural Zones have smaller police forces, which are localised to ensure effective law enforcment management in rural areas where there is a much lower population. The Police Forces do not routinely carry firearms, and instead carry standard issue Sonic Blunderbusses, which have the ability to safely knock out criminals within close range. Tazers and Temporary Paralysers are also carried by police routinely. Transport Demographics The Bristolian Republic has a total population of 29 Million, of which 28 Million live within the Shield, and a further 2 million in the Rural Zones outside of the Shield. However the number of refugees illegally entering the city is unknown, and as a result the population census can never be correct. Language The official languagee of the Bristolian Republic is English. However, the most commonly spoken language is Bristolian English, which has evolved from years of west country dialects and Bristolian dialects of English, coupled with the world's most prevelent languages, including Japanese and French. Decades of immigration from Europe, the Middle East and Africa have caused many minority languages to be accepted in Bristol, many of which have their own communities within the city. The most prevelent non-English languages in Bristol are Japanese, French, Dutch, German, Arabic and Korean. Japanese is treated as a second language among most Bristolians, due to the Tokyo Empire's global power, and is status as a major trading ally of the Bristolian Republic. Many infoscreens and signs are displayed in English, Japanese and sometimes French. Religion The Bristolian Republic is an entirely secular state, with laws based on common civil law, rather than religious values. In 2092, less than 39% of the population would state themselves as being 'religious.' Agnosticism has taken hold as the most common spirituality in Bristol. Many believe the drop in religious following is The most prevelent religion in Bristol is Lapsed Christianity, a large proportion of those stating they were religious said they believed in God, but did not go to worship or follow christian values strictly. Following this, Islam is the second most predominant due to the city's large Middle Eastern and North African population. Culture Category:Bristolian Republic Category:Falloutfan08's Stuff